Yashima
Yashima, officially the Greater Empire of Yashima and Nippon (大八島帝国), is an island country in Nakasu. Located in the Tōyō Ocean, it lies to the east of the Sea of Yashima. Yashima is also known as the Empire of the Rising Sun. Yashima is a stratovolcanic archipelago of 6,852 islands. The five largest islands are Chūbu, Kioshima, Futana, Tsukushi, and Tōhoku, which make up about ninety-seven percent of Yashima's land area. Yashima has a population of around 134 million. Approximately 9.1 million people live in Heian, the administrative capital of Yashima, which the largest city in the world. The Kinai Region, which includes the Heian Metropolitan Area and the surrounding provinces, is the world's largest metropolitan area with over 30 million residents. According to latest population estimates, Yashima has a high suicide rate that is somewhat balanced by a high birth rate. Archaeological research indicates that Yashima was inhabited as early as the Upper Paleolithic period. The first written mention of Japan is in Zhonghuan history texts from the 1st century AD. Yashima underwent cycles of feudal warring and occasional periods of national unification This, along with heavy influence from other regions, mainly Imperial China and Western Athenian influence, has characterized Japan's history. In much of the 14th century, a major civil war was fought that resulted in the Emperor gaining immense power from the 15th century to the present. Yashima was the only Nakasu nation to carry out exploration, aggressive trade and colonisation due to its relatively powerful leadership and stability. It was thus one of the first nations to be influenced by the Athenian industrial revolution. From the early 1800s, Yashima became a major military power, carrying out imperialistic actions internationally and establishing colonies abroad. Yashima opposed the Britannian invasion of Zhonghua in 1935, beginning the Pacific War of the Second World War. Yashima emerged from World War II as a global superpower, the second country to develop nuclear weapons, and a permanent member of the United Nations Security Council, though its power waned as other nations began to rise to its level. Yashima is a member of the UN, the Nakasu Prosperity Sphere and other organisations. Yashima is a great power. Yashima has the world's second-largest economy. Its currency, the En, is the global reserve currency. It is also the world's fifth-largest exporter and fifth-largest importer. Yashima maintains the world's most powerful military force with the world's third largest military budget. Yashima is a developed country with a high standard of living and Human Development Index whose population enjoys the highest life expectancy and the third lowest infant mortality rate of any country. It is prominent political and cultural force, and a leader in scientific research and technological innovations Etymology History Yashima was once the greatest colonial power, colonising much of the known world and influencing world culture. They then lost a lot of stuff in the post-WW2 era. Originally known as Yamatai, Yashima was ruled for over 300 years by a monarch known as Himiko. They then went into a feudal era after Himiko died in 146 BR, sparking the Warring States Period. The Warring States Period ended in in 3 BR after Himiko's return in 0 BR, unifying the islands of Yamatai and the northern regions for the first time as the Empire of Yashima. Later on, when they became colonial power, the nation became the Greater Empire. When Nippon was conquered, it became the Greater Empire of Yashima and Nippon. Prehistory First Yamato Empire Eight Kingdoms Era Unification and Empire of Yashima Colonial Era 100 Years' War: Yashima attempted to colonise mainland Hania, and the Hanese Empire opposed this. However, the Hanese Empire was also split into severe infighting and feudalness, resulting in inefficient defence that enabled Yashima to make great gains. However they then lost the war after the Han Empire was reunited. In order to finance the war and in the spirit of colonisation, Yashima also colonised Indira, parts of the Arabs (including one HK), South East Asia and Fuso. Upon the colonisation of Fuso, they were renamed the Greater Empire. Yashima colonised Fuso, which later broke away after the Fuso Revolution. Industrialisation First World War Second World War Cold War Third World War and return to global superpower Limited nuclear war. Due to Yashima's nuclear scrubbing technology in addition to their already high stature, they become the world superpower. Second Cold War Fourth World War Modern era Administrative divisions Government and politics Yashima is a unitary parliamentary constitutional monarchy where the hereditary monarch, an Emperor or Empress, holds significant political power and influence. Power is normally held chiefly by the Prime Minister and other elected members of the Teikoku Gikai, while sovereignty is vested in the Yashimese people themselves. The judiciary is independent of the executive and the legislative branches. Yashima's legislative organ is the Teikoku Gikai (帝国議会), a bicameral parliament. The Gikai consists of a House of Representatives with 480 seats, elected by popular vote every four years or when dissolved, and a House of Councillors of 242 seats, whose popularly elected members serve six-year terms. There is universal suffrage for adults over 21 years of age, with a secret ballot for all elected offices. The Prime Minister of Yashima is the head of government and is appointed by the Empress after being designated by the Gikai from among its members. The Prime Minister is the head of the Cabinet, and he appoints and dismisses the Ministers of State. Although the Prime Minister is formally appointed by the Empress, the Heian Constitution explicitly requires the Emperor to appoint whoever is designated by the Gikai, one of the few limits to the Empress' power. Monarchy The Empress of Yashima (天皇) is the head of state and head of the [Imperial Household. The Empress' power is not limited to being a symbolic figurehead, and the institution commands the respect and reverence of all Yashimese people. To this end, while not mandated, portraits of the Empress are often found placed in government buildings, military installations, ships and even in some civilian homes. Most of the Empress' powers are exercised through her office in accordance with the Constitution of Yashima. The Empress possesses many powers such as being the head of the Imperial Army and Navy, the prerogative of Imperial assent and the power of pardon. The Empress is also the only person that has authority to appoint the Prime Minister, though in this respect the Gikai designates the individual who is to be appointed to the position. In addition, the Empress is also the Upholder of Religion and is the head of the state-sponsored Shinto religion. The Empress rules from Miyako, the Imperial Capital of Yashima. Historically, the Imperial House of Yashima is said to be the oldest continuing hereditary monarchy in the world. According to the Kojiki and Akitsu Shoki, it is said that Yashima was founded by the Imperial House in 660 BC by Emperor Jimmu (神武天皇). Emperor Jimmu was the first Emperor of Yashima and the ancestor of all of the Emperors that followed. He is the direct descendant of Amaterasu (天照大御神), the sun goddess of the native Shinto religion, through Ninigi, his great-grandfather. The Current Empress of Yashima (今上天皇) is Kikuko (喜久子). She officially ascended to the Bamboo Throne on 3 February 2010. She is styled as Her Grand Imperial Highness, Daughter of Heaven (天皇陛下,天国の娘). Empress Kikuko is known to be the youngest monarch in recent history, ascending the throne at 13, and the first known blind monarch, having lost her sight as an infant. Politics The Gikai is dominated by the conservative Democratic Restoration Party (DRP), followed closely by the social liberal Democratic Party of Yashima (DPA). Amongst the minor parties, the United Front for Reform (UFR) and the Socialist Party of Yashima (SPA) are catching up to the two leading parties, but the difference is still vast. The DRP has enjoyed near continuous electoral success since 1955, except for a brief 11-month period between 1993 and 1994, and from 2009 to 2012. It holds 294 seats in the lower house and 83 seats in the upper house. Following the DRP's landslide victory in the 2012 general election, the DRP chairman Junichiro Ishihara (石原 純一郎) has been the Prime Minister of Yashima. Law Historically influenced by Zhonghuan legal systems, the Yashimese legal system developed independently during the 17th Century. Initially the Yashimese judicial system was based around the feudal system already in place, with punishments often being immediate exile or execution, until the 19th century when elements of the Zhonghuan legal system was adopted. Statutory law originates in Yashima's legislature and has the rubber stamp of the Emperor. The Constitution requires that the Empress promulgate legislation passed by the Gikai, though she is able to voice her opposition to legislation. Yashima's court system is divided into four basic tiers: the Supreme Court and three levels of lower courts. The main body of Yashimese statutory law is called the Six Codes. The law is enforced by police departments in provinces, though large cities often have their own police forces. Internal surveillance and protection agencies such as the Imperial Security Bureau (ISB) are also maintained by the government. Capital punishment is still legal in Yashima, but requires the Prime Minister's approval. Once the Prime Minister has approved of the death penalty, only an Imperial Pardon can reverse it. Torture has been banned and is not used by any law enforcement agency. Foreign relations Military Main article: Imperial Yashimese Military The Empress holds the title of commander-in-chief of the nation's armed forces and appoints its leaders, the Shogun and the Minister of Defence. The Shogun is the head of the Imperial Military High Council, also appointing its members. The Yashima Ministry of Defence administers the armed forces, including the Army, Navy and the Air Force. The Coast Guard and Self-Defence Force are operated by the Internal Ministry during peacetime and by the Ministry of Defence in wartime. In 2048, the Imperial Military had 1.2 million personnel on active duty, the fourth in the world. Military service is voluntary, though conscription may occur in wartime. Yashimese forces can be rapidly deployed by the Air Force's large fleet of transport aircraft, the Navy's 10 active aircraft carriers. The Navy has a marine force, the SNLF, which are able to deploy rapidly as amphibious expeditionary units. The military operates numerous bases and facilities abroad and throughout the Pacific Ocean, and has seen action in recent years as part of UN peacekeeping operations and anti-insurgent operations in neighbouring countries. The military budget of Yashima in 2047 was more than 円219.3 billion, the third-largest in the world behind the UCC and Zhonghua. Geography Climate Biodiversity Environment Economy Economic history Exports Imports Science and technology Infrastructure Demographics Religion Languages Education Health Culture Art Music Literature Cuisine Sports See also Category:Yashima